Drowning thy sorrows in cheap liquor
by Jlargent
Summary: First ever Makoto/Noel/Tsubaki fic. Also the first ever Yuri lemon fic as well. Please Read and review. NOW EXTENDED!


**Drowning thy sorrows in cheap liquor**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Typical disclaimers apply I do not own BlazBlue in any shape or form. I haven't finished the story modes so I'm going out on a limb on this. As mentioned the pairings are Tsubaki/ Makoto/ Noel and this is a lemon fic so if you have a problem with this turn away right now._

**Noel's POV**

It has been three days since my rescue from Hazama and the revelation that Ragna and Major Jin's sister Saya is alive and the Imperator of the NOL. My oldest friend since the academy days Tsubaki was nearly killed and lost her eyesight in an attempt to save me was walking next to me as we headed towards one of the many bars that was scattered throughout Orient Town after the stressful events Tsubaki insists on going out and drinking.

"B-but I've never really drank anything." I protested, it was pretty much the truth since I rarely touch alcohol.

Tsubaki looked at me with slightly unfocused eyes, signs that her eyesight was strained at best meaning by discarding the accursed armagus of her family her eyesight is slowly returning.

"No buts Noel. After all that's happened lately I really need to get drunk and forget all about the shit that's happened. At least for awhile." she said as we entered a quiet bar in an out of the way portion of the town.

I look around to see various people sitting at their tables either passed out, drinking or nursing a drink while there was very few people at the bar I immediately recognize the black cloak and beret of another of my oldest friends Makoto, then again the squirrel tail is a dead give away.

"Makoto!" I called out to her waiting to see her respond in her usual hyperactive manner but to mine and Tsubaki's surprise she appears not to have heard me. Her eyes are slightly glazed over and mumbling to herself as though she was in a slight state of depression which is unusual onto itself. She's always been happy and full of energy, seeing her like this was rather disturbing.

Tsubaki motions for me to pull up a seat at the bar on either side of her, I place myself on to the stool the bartender asks me what I want to drink.

"Get her a Russian Vodka and make it a double." Tsubaki spoke to him while she orders a shot of whisky. While the bartender was busy getting our drinks Tsubaki leans down and nudges Makoto gaining her attention.

"Hey Makoto you okay?" Tsubaki asks gently as I notice the tears streaming down her face.

"No. I don't know what to do now. I mean the military has officially fucked us over and has essentially declared us to be killed on sight!" Makoto halfway shouted and with a slight slur indicating that she was slightly drunk. It was true though since Saya was the head of the NOL she can send every single soldier to hunt us down and kill us.

"All my life, all I wanted to do was serve the NOL as my family has for generations, but now with what has happened I don't really know what I want anymore." Tsubaki said sadly as she nursed her drink.

"I know ever since I discovered that I was the true heir to the Azure I could hear a voice begging to unleash my power on the world. Ragna was right the NOL _is _evil." I finished while looking at my drink but I brightened "But as long as I have you guys with me we can get through this." I said as they smiled.

"You're right! We've been through hell and high water throughout the academy and we haven't forgotten each other, from now on the NOL has better watch out because they don't stand a chance against us!" Makoto cheered as the light in her eyes returned and her usual never-say-die attitude is rather inspiring.

Tsubaki sighed "Normally I wouldn't even suggest going against the NOL. But what the hell? We might just do it." Tsubaki said as Makoto raises her glass in a toast.

"To us: reunited and here's to us kicking the NOL's sorry ass we'll make them regret messing with us!" Makoto said as Tsubaki and I raised our glasses in a toast I knock back the Vodka almost choking at the potent heat of the drink going down my throat, looking at Tsubaki and Makoto together I realized how important they are to me as my friends.

After an hour I started to feel relaxed as Makoto and Tsubaki decided to have an impromptu drinking contest, so far Makoto was ahead by five shots of whisky while Tsubaki was holding her own.

"Well, well, well looks like we got some NOL bitches." a sneering voice spoke from behind me I turn to see three men, the leader of the three had a short broadsword strapped to his side while one of them was fingering a pistol and the third one had a large hammer on his back.

The three of us looked at each other and at the men Makoto smirked at us "What do you guys say? One last fight as NOL members for old times sakes?" she asks as me and Tsubaki returned the smirk with similar ones of our own.

"Dispatched is mankind's darkest hour. We are knights of the blue flame!" we recited the oath of the NOL for the final time as we engage the three men.

**Five minuets later.**

Moments later the three men were literally tossed out of the bar with various bruises and scrapes, in fact Makoto has managed to crack the ribs of her opponent before delivering a rather severe kick to the man's privates then a follow up with a punch to the jaw that sent him into the streets fracturing his jawbone in the process.

The three of us leave the bar after paying the tab giddy and drunk after the fight we head towards the hotel room where I was staying stumbling slightly, it was fairly obvious that the three of us were slightly drunk and it showed but didn't care. I fumble for the keys dropping them, Makoto bends down to pick them up and I notice how sexy her ass is and her tail makes it even more so, as she stands the shirt that covers her magnificent breasts threatening to rip apart if she move bounces as she stumbles towards the door I grab her shoulders to keep her steady.

(Lemon Alert! If this sort of thing offends you in any manner then skip this part.)

Makoto looks up at me and slowly leans in ant kisses me, at first I was shocked but shock gives way to lust as I shove my tongue into her mouth and my hands roam her body stopping at the base of her tail. I pull away and I reach and slowly stroke her tail causing her to moan as Tsubaki joins in stroking the tail.

"God you two are making me so wet." Makoto pants as we stumble into the room and lock the door behind us we separate from each other and practically tear our clothes off we won't need them again after tonight anyway.

Looking at the naked bodies of my lovers I could plainly see the differences in their breast size Makoto's is a D-cup and looked nice and firm but yet has a little sag allowing them to bounce when she moves the right way. Tsubaki's is at least a mid C-cup and are nice and plump and would swallow your hands. Mine is a B-cup small but not too small easily fits into the hands of someone when they rub them the right way like the way Tsubaki is causing lightning to course through me as Makoto's kisses trail down my body until she reaches my pussy and hesitantly licks it causing me to gasp in pleasure. Taking this as a sign to continue she proceeds to stick her tongue into my depths and collect as much of my essence as she can causing me to practically scream out as Tsubaki moves away from my breasts and walks over to Makoto and gets on her knees and moves her head towards Makoto's pussy and starts fingering it, making her moan and turn her head to Tsubaki.

"Yes, please keep going! I'm so close." Makoto whimpers as she resumes her licking but then she starts placing her fingers inside my pussy and starts pumping slowly bringing me to a climax as I cum into her mouth. I slowly fall onto my knees in order to prevent myself from collapsing onto the floor.

Meanwhile, Tsubaki laps away at Makoto while also fingering herself I couldn't help but watch as she brings Makoto closer and closer to an orgasm, in a daze I crawl over to her and apply my tongue to her at this moment flooded pussy and savor her juices as her moans turns into screams of passion as I carefully lick her most sensitive areas bringing her to the brink. I slowly pull away bringing a slight moan of disapproval only for me to do it again and again until she cannot take it anymore and cums.

"How about we head to the bed and finish this?" Tsubaki said as Makoto grabs our hands and almost drags us to the bed, the three of us lay there caressing and kissing all over each other until the mounting lust could not be contained and we settle into a triangle, me fingering Makoto while she does the same to Tsubaki and finally she does the same to me, we keep doing this until we climax at the same time. Surprisingly, Makoto tastes like nuts whereas Tsubaki tastes heavenly, I sigh in contention as sleep overtakes me.

(End Lemon sequence)

I awake to the sounds of cooking, I open my eyes to see Makoto in an apron and nothing else over the stove making scrambled eggs, despite the fact the fur and her hair was mattered she still looked sexy as hell.

"Morning Noel!" Makoto said as she placed the food on the table as Tsubaki walks in wearing her bra and panties, I slip on a over sized t-shirt and amble my way over to the table. As we ate I could not help but feel that maybe last night was a mistake and decided to voice my concerns.

"So do you guys remember what we did last night?" I ask in an awkward manner as Makoto and Tsubaki's faces tell me that they remember _Okay so they do remember. Now for the loaded question, I hope that they don't hate me for it._

"Do you guys regret what we did?" I ask as a severe blush adorn my face and from the way they are looking at me they don't regret a damn thing.

"How about we take a shower and get dressed?" Makoto suggested as she stands up and removes her apron causing Tsubaki and I to stare at her as she saunters into the bathroom and a second later she pokes her head out.

"Hey are you two joining me or not?" she asks giving us a 'come hither' look, Tsubaki and I look at each other and then the bathroom and back to each other and we scramble to get to the shower first.

(Lemon Sequence! Due to the overwhelming popularity of this fic I posted a poll weather or not to extend this story since the original end was at this point and here it is. )

I practically tear my shirt off while Tsubaki fumbles with the clasps of her bra in her rush, I kiss her neck moving down while I unclasp her bra and grope her luscious breasts and start to lick at them causing her to moan in appreciation at the feeling as my hands drift downwards to her aching core which I could tell was dripping wet in anticipation.

"Hmmm you are so wet." I whisper sending a jolt down her spine as she turns around and capture my lips in a passion filled kiss, we stood there for a moment when I remembered that Makoto was waiting for us. As I open the door to the bathroom to see a naked Makoto draped in only a towel as she bent over to test the temperature of the water revealing that she wasn't wearing any panties and her tail sticking high into the air humming to herself oblivious to everything else around her, smiling mischievously I stalk towards her and before she could react I place my mouth over her pussy and start licking making her yelp in surprise as I pull back allowing Makoto to turn her head and give me a playful grin.

"Oh you are so going to get it later." she mock glared as she removes the towel and begins rubbing my breasts while Tsubaki moves in on my pussy the way her tongue was maneuvering inside me was making me weak in the knees as the water pour down us the pleasant heat from the water was making my increasing my lust towards my best friends turned lovers as I put shampoo in Makoto's hair, relishing in the softness of her hair and the smell of the shampoo practically driving me towards an orgasm.

Tsubaki abandons my pussy to shampoo my hair massaging my scalp, as she works the lather into my hair I could not help but moan as she moves her head down and nibbles on my ear. Makoto finishes rinsing the shampoo out of her hair and tail and assists Tsubaki by licking my cunt twisting her tongue and hitting the right spot that triggered a orgasm so powerful I literally saw white as they continue on by making out with each other while I sit there spent from the multiple orgasms.

(End Lemon Sequence!)

We finally dry off and get dressed while I was happy that me and my friends were reunited I was also saddened by the fact it was to be short-lived because we are to go our separate ways for now, each of us has a destinations of our own but the time we spent together will always be remembered. I hug Tsubaki and Makoto wishing them to be safe and to take care of themselves.

_Good luck and I promise that we'll be together soon. _I thought to myself as I adjusted the backpack I was carrying and turn to the road leading to Ikaruga.

_The End._

_Me: Wow that was so hot I almost forgot that I wrote this. Please read and review._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


End file.
